User talk:66.117.108.75
__TOC__ Bad Edit An edit you recently made to a page was undone because it was either: *Incorrect *Contained poor English *Did not conform to Wiki policies *Unnecessary *Concerned real life info, which is not generally allowed *Contained speculation, which is not generally allowed *Opinionated *Featured a formatting error Please read the Manual of Style and the policies in order to brush up on the style and professionalism that is expected on this wiki. You are still free to make edits; however, please make sure they are up to standards! Thanks! : 17:11, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Bad Edit An edit you recently made to a page was undone because it was either: *Incorrect *Contained poor English *Did not conform to Wiki policies *Unnecessary *Concerned real life info, which is not generally allowed *Contained speculation, which is not generally allowed *Opinionated *Featured a formatting error Please read the Manual of Style and the policies in order to brush up on the style and professionalism that is expected on this wiki. You are still free to make edits; however, please make sure they are up to standards! Thanks! :Allen is not visible in "Blood Brothers". 22:56, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Reznov There's no "presumably" about it. He's dead. End of story. 15:37, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Im sure you said the same thing when you thought woods was dead. Also its speculation say he's dead. He drove off and the screen went blank, we only speculate he died. I thought the wiki didnt alow speculation PS. MAVERICK CODE And the fact we are flat-out told he died apparently doesn't count. Don't invoke with me'; Just because we thought he was dead at the same time we thought that about Woods doesn't automatically make him alive just because Woods is. And I trust the word of one Youtuber about the same as I do the average third world dictatorship. 17:31, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I know your opinon is that reznov is dead, and i respect that. but it is speculation calling him flat out dead and its also speculation calling him alive and with all the gathered evidence i think "presumably" would be the best overall choice Bad Edit An edit you recently made to a page was undone because it was either: *Incorrect *Contained poor English *Did not conform to Wiki policies *Unnecessary *Concerned real life info, which is not generally allowed *Contained speculation, which is not generally allowed *Opinionated *Featured a formatting error Please read the Manual of Style and the policies in order to brush up on the style and professionalism that is expected on this wiki. You are still free to make edits; however, please make sure they are up to standards! Thanks! : 23:45, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Block Due to your , you have been blocked for 3 days for ignoring multiple warnings. You are welcome to come back and edit sensibly after the block is up, however it is very strongly advised that you read and review our policies thoroughly before you start to edit again. If you believe your block is unfair you can leave a message on this page and an administrator will consider it. Any more unacceptable behavior and another block will be issued. Thank you. : 18:34, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Ozone Community Consensus was to split the page. Did you really believe that a second vote so soon after the first would have a different result simply because the result of the first wasn't the result you wanted? 22:10, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Actually i did, i thought some users would agree to take a hint and not be so obtuse to the fact that infinity ward added those 2 names in there for a reason. why would only one mission have named operatives and they just SO happened to be named ozone and scarecrow? i cant believe that some people think this is a coincidence. Bad Edit An edit you recently made to a page was undone because it was either: *Incorrect *Contained poor English *Did not conform to Wiki policies *Unnecessary *Concerned real life info, which is not generally allowed *Contained speculation, which is not generally allowed *Opinionated *Featured a formatting error Please read the Manual of Style and the policies in order to brush up on the style and professionalism that is expected on this wiki. You are still free to make edits; however, please make sure they are up to standards! Thanks! :Please do not speculate. 16:51, August 3, 2012 (UTC)